harvvin shit
by stupidbread
Summary: I wrote a Harvvin fanfiction for a friend, but in the end there wasn't much Harvvin. Story takes place sometime in between The Monster Hunt and Ambrosia arcs. I couldn't think of a title, sorry.


Hevvin prowled around the ranch trying to find the tan warrior student he was looking for. He didn't really have much of a reason for finding him, other than boredom, and even then he couldn't do much. The unicorn didn't plan to reveal himself to anyone quite yet- except to the family of skulls in his room that were ever watchful of him of course. His plan was to lure his target into a false sense of security, and kill him when he least expected it. His target being Finn of course! After the explosion that had supposedly killed him, he went home to rest and heal the burns he had received, and that of the plan shortly after. He thought it was genius, and the look on Finn's face when he saw him would be priceless!

Hevvin grunted, annoyed that he would still have to wait a bit longer until said event. He was sure Finn was probably in a secure state by now, and it was the perfect time to strike, but his burns hadn't yet healed, and he still had a few bald patches spread among his small body. For now he would just have to be content with spying on what he considered his "friend." He could always spy on Finn, but he had already done so and decided not to continue because; 1- Finn wasn't that interesting to watch, and 2- it was too tempting to kill him. Harv on the other hand was not only nice to him- or at least was before the "incident"- but he also pet and fed him! Heck, Harv was like the friend he never had, when he wasn't trying to kill him. He was more fun to spy on too! He always had something going on; whether it be dealing with the small human beasts, taking care of the inferior animals, or training for that damned academy. As a bonus, even when he was around Finn, the need to slaughter the blonde was dulled if he kept his attention on Harv.

The small, pink unicorn scanned over the farmland from the bushes he was hiding in to his current objective. After watching him for so long, he had learned Harv's schedule, and he should have been in the fields by now. So why wasn't he?

_'Huh?'_ Hevvin thought in confusion, _'Where the heck is he? Did he finish early?'_

No, that couldn't be right, it usually took him hours to finish. The best course of action would probably be to look for the brunette. It's not like he had anything better to do anyways.

After a quick scope of the property, Hevvin came to the conclusion that Harv wasn't around. He even managed to sneak a look in his bedroom window to confirm it. Of course, the biggest giveaway was when the young demon spawn they called "Rhodri" came storming out of the house muttering angrily to himself about how Harv took the day off.

_'Great. He's probably in town.'_ Hevvin nii'd to himself, _'There's no way I can make my way through there without being spotted by one of those disgusting humans.'_

With that last thought, the small horse thing let out a disgruntled sigh and began to make his way back to his house in the forest.

-_-_-_-_

The young warrior stood in front of the thick, hollow oak tree that used to served as a home for the homicidal unicorn that he once considered his friend. "Once," because his so called "friend" tried to murder everyone in town with an explosion. Well, and because he was dead now.

Harv let out a sigh. He knew Hevvin was evil, so why did he feel so guilty about his death? No, that wasn't a good question, he knew why. It was because he was too soft. He could see good in everyone, no matter their deeds, even Hevvin. Still, after everything he did, he'd always give him another chance. In all honesty, Hevvin wasn't _too_ bad to him; not compared to everyone else anyway. Harv had come to like the little guy, he even liked to go out in the woods to feed him sugar cubes and apples when he had the money to afford the goods. Finn never knew about it though, and with any luck he never will.

Harv took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his nose, knowing all too well what the inside of the house smelled like. The overpowering smell of death and decay pierced his nostrils- even through the cloth covering his face- as he moved aside the slab of wood.

"Good Lord!" Harv flinched and put his hand over his shirt for extra protection from the horrid stench emitting from hollowed tree trunk. How the hell could Hevvin live like this, even if he _was_ a serial killer!?

God, was it tempting to turn around at this point. He didn't even know why he came in the first place. Was it to grieve? No, that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it?

Harv grunted. _'This was stupid. I should just go back home and do my chores.'_

Just as the boy was going to turn around and leave the place for good, something on the nest of hay and dead grass caught his eye.

-_-_-_-_

_'Ugh, what a waste of time. There's nothing to do around here anymore, especially since I can't even kill that damn kid. Even worse, Harv isn't gonna come around to give me sugar cubes anymore. Maybe I should just go kill-'_ Hevvin's thoughts were cut short when he noticed his front door was open. _'Who the hell is in my house!?'_

Stupid humans, why can't they just mind their own business!? Wait, this could work in his favor... It'd been a few weeks since he'd killed something, and at the peak of his boredom, now would be the perfect time!

"Nihihihi!" Hevvin wagged his tail, sharp horn in the air, and ready for his next victim as he frolicked to the opening of his home.

-_-_-_-_

Harv just stood there, still covering his nose, with a familiar fabric in hand. Yes, familiar indeed. How could he forget? His father had given him quite the tongue lashing when he'd come home shirtless. "We aren't made of money, Harvey!" His father had yelled. He was lucky enough to retrieve his armor, but his shirt was another story. He's assumed Hevvin went home with it it tore it up or something of the sort, he'd never anticipated he'd keep it. He could just take it home now, after all Hevvin was dead. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that he would get from taking it back. Even if it was his in the first place, it would almost be like grave robbing.

The tanned young man sighed to himself, "Was there even any good in you in the first place?"

-_-_-_-_

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this! There's nothing he loved more than the screams of his victims as his horn pierced their bodies, the feel of blood dripping down his face, and the fresh smell of death in the air.  
Well, usually...  
The moment he stood in his doorway and saw a mop of messy, brown dreadlocks standing over his bed, his evil smile transformed into one of joy. The young unicorn's skin began to melt and remake it's self into the form of a human.  
"Harv!" Hevvin cried out in joy.

Harv jumped at the sound of another voice echoing inside the thick oak tree. Before he even had a chance to turn around, he was grabbed around the waist from his back and twirled around in the air, shirt still stuck in his gloved fist.  
"Please stop, please stop!" The farmer's child whined, getting nauseous from the obnoxious spinning.  
"Sorry, Harvey, I just missed seeing you!" A certain excited unicorn bellowed, turning the brown haired boy around and holding him by his shoulders.  
"H-Hevvin...!?"  
_'No, he's supposed to be dead... Oh god, is he a ghost? Am I dead!?'_  
"You don't look too happy to see me..." The pink beast tilted his head and frowned.  
"You died in the explosion..." A whisper escaped Harv's lips.  
The disappointed frown on Hevvin's face quickly turned to a prideful smile at Harv's words, "Ha! You think a dumb ol' fire could stop me? I'm fine, just a few burns here and there!"  
Now that he mentioned it, Harv did notice a few scorch marks and holes in Hevvin's clothing, and burns on his "skin."  
"Oh..."  
"But, Harvey, what're you doin' in my house?" A hint of maliciousness could be seen in his pink eyes.  
"I-" Damnit, he wasn't even sure why he was here.  
"And why are you holding my shirt?"  
"Well... This _is_ mine, isn't it?"  
Hevvin snatched the piece of clothing back from the tanned boy, held it protectively, and grumbled, "It was..."  
"Why do you have it?"  
"I dunno, I like keeping stuff... I sleep with it every night..." he said and turned away from Harv.  
_'Aww, that's so cute! And somewhat unsettling...'_ The young man shivered.  
"Hey, Harv?"  
"Huh?"  
Hevvin peaked over his shoulder, "You aren't going to tell anyone I'm still alive, are you? I want it to be a... _surprise._"  
"Oh..." Well, the only person really worth telling was Finn, and the last thing he needed was for the blond to have a panic attack. "I guess not?"  
"Good!" Hevvin spun around, pressed his face against Harv's, and taunted, "Because I can't wait to play again Harvey!"


End file.
